Happy Birthday Dawn
by Yamagata
Summary: <html><head></head>Dawn is having a special birthday party in her home region. After the feast, Dawn decides to participate in a special birthday activity.</html>


**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters or places.**

**Happy Birthday Dawn**

Today is Dawn's big day of her life in Sinnoh, her birthday. She is having a big party with her friends from other regions. Dawn was on visit to her mother's home for her birthday. Among the guests at the party were Candice, Whitney, and the legendary Elite Four member Cynthia. Dawn battled them before and became friends with them.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation Cynthia." Dawn smiled.

Cynthia placed a gift for her friend on the gifts pile. "You'll never guess what I got for you."

Gardenia carried a heavy package and left it near Dawn's gifts. "I've got something for you too."

Bertha have a high five to Cynthia. "Good to see you again, old partner!"

Cynthia rubbed her hand playfully across the elderly woman's head. "Never thought I would see you here."

Bertha showed the invitation she was given. "Dawn had this be an all girls party, so old women can be invited too."

Dawn's mother, Johanna appeared with a cake in her hands. "Okay people, time to have cake, before the presents!"

The girls at the party sat down at the dining table and then sang "Happy Birthday" for Dawn. The candles were all blown out by the birthday girl. She wished in secret that she wanted a Moltres. The blue little girl then opened her presents. She first got a DVD copy of a comedy series. Dawn also got herself a Squirtle-like pillow. Cynthia's gift for her was a special toaster.

The guests had some cake and Dawn got her first piece. Just then, Cynthia got a twister game out. "Girls, who wants to play Twister?"

Argenta sighed then said "I'll play along with y'all."

When the pointer went for blue, Cynthia placed her on one of the blue panels. Argenta got red, then Cynthia had a leg on yellow, but when Argenta touched the wrong spot. She was told by Cynthia "You made a mistake. Throw off that jacket."

Dawn became surprised on what Cynthia said. "Did you suggest something I think my mother heard?"

Dahlia watching the twister game dropped her wine glass. "Excuse me Cynthia?"

Cynthia put her head on a shoulder. "I thought that I could make the party more comfortable with women stripping before each other."

Johanna turned one of her eyes to her daughter. "What Cynthia said... I think that will keep a lot of women more comfortable."

After Argenta took off her jacket, Cynthia made a wrong move on purpose on one of her turns and took her jacket off. Much moves later, the fully nude Argenta fell to the floor accidentally and Cynthia, now nude herself was declared winner.

"I guess that what she means by a more comfortable party." Argenta rested a hand under her chin.

Maylene noticing a good opportunity took off her clothing before Candice and Whitney. Her breasts were smaller than them now. "Now that's more like it at this party." Maylene smiled.

Candice and Whitney looked at each other, then seconds later after stripping, they were also naked. "Like seeing these?" Candice asked.

Whitney gripped her big breasts. "I bet Dawn's mom would like this too."

Maylene giggled. "Ms. Johanna?"

Johanna saw her que and then took off first her shirt and bra. "I got tired of wearing tops anyway." Johanna smiled.

Dawn eyed her mother's breasts, while Dahlia and Bertha went also naked.

Johanna turned to the naked elder woman. "First time doing this since your youth?"

Bertha jiggled her breasts before the big boobed blue head. "I have seen young women do this before, and age cannot stop me from playing with younger women too."

Dahlia showed off her breasts to Cynthia. She had pink nipples because of her tan. "This just shows how pretty lovely I can be."

When Dawn took off her clothing, she told her mother. "Do you like it mommy?"

Johanna smiled. "Of course I do. That pleases your lover Cynthia as much as I did Lila."

Zoey sipped her tea and turned to her former rival. "Well, I did admire Dawn's Pokemon might. So now, that will be out of the picture." Zoey took off her clothing too. "Dawn's sure to like this."

Johanna still topless put her hands on the rim of her pants then got off her shoes. "There's more than this." then was soon naked.

"Here, let me show an example of it." Johanna embraced her daughter, admiring her tiny breasts. The mother went lower and then stopped at Dawn's already wet pussy. "It's amazing that daughter and mothers can be naked together."

Cynthia walked to the naked Dawn. "How we give a gang bang to the daughter first?"

Argenta, Dahlia, Whitney and Bertha also went to Dawn. "We'll see how Dawn can enjoy big breasts on her body."

Johanna smiled. "You can count me in too."

Dawn sighed and smiled. "Okay girls, do your thing."

Cynthia started to kiss Dawn while caressing her hair and flashing her butt. Johanna started to rub her right hand on Dawn's right breast. She wanted the joy of doing it to her daughter playfully. Dahlia began to lick the blue girl's left breast, her tongue playing with her nipple. Argenta ran her hands playing with Dawn's belly. While Whitney massaged Dawn's right foot, Bertha licked into Dawn's pussy. "Enjoying it so far?" Cynthia released her kiss a bit. Dawn nodded then Cynthia resumed.

Candice watched the excitement before herself. "Pretty amazing Zoey."

Zoey grinned. "The joy of an old friend playing with matures. I can't believe it."

Seconds later through her sex, Dawn came. Her juices blasted out her pussy in Bertha's face. The old woman took breathes then licked the juices off her face. "Whoa. That was a thrill."

"Glad you liked it." Argenta smiled.

Dahlia raised her head and smiled. "That was fun playing with your daughter."

Johanna laughed and went to the back of her baby. "As long as we would sleep together in the same bed, my breasts will always be lovely for her."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks mom."

Whitney rested her head on a hand. "You both sure get along."

Candice was busy groping Maylene said "I've gotta hand it to you Johanna, you look sexy while naked."

Johanna gripped her own large boobs. "While Dawn is away, I DO have my Pokemon to keep me company as we play in the nude sometimes."

Cynthia suggested a circle. "Okay Dawn, you can play with the younger women? I'll take my time with the more mature ladies."

Dawn and Whitney spread themselves before Candice, Maylene and Zoey. "Got a special suggestion?" Whitney smiled.

Dawn got into a 69 with Zoey, Candice went behind Whitney and started playing with her breasts, while Maylene moved her hands along the Johto girl's legs. "There's never another girl as hot as yourself anyway." Candice smiled in a sexy manner. Whitney spread herself with a smile. "Suck on me Maylene?" Meanwhile, the mature women were in their big circle of love and sex. Johanna made it a pleasure of playing with Cynthia's vagina and arse at the same time. "Oh Bertha. You look very sexy for an old woman." Cynthia thought. Johanna paused eating out Cynthia for a moment, then looked down at Argenta who was still sucking her. "Oh yes! Come on Argenta! You met my daughter before and had sex with her before, but it's very different!" Johanna moaned then resumed her duty with Cynthia. Dawn and Zoey were meanwhile about to cum.

Seconds later, the women all having sex climaxed.

After recovery, Dawn got up. "Ladies. This has been a wonderful girls party with you all."

Johanna stood up. "And you were given the most sexiest gift arranged by Cynthia herself, a big women's orgy." she confirmed this by placing her hands under her boobs.

Cynthia and Bertha fixed themselves. "I hope you enjoyed my girlfriend as much as I did."

Bertha chuckled. "Dahlia, how did you find being naked in front of the well-wised elderly?"

Dahlia got on her knees and raised her hands. "It felt great! I never felt this happy since my matches with others!"

The other girls got up before Dawn. "We had much sexy fun as much as you did."

Johanna suggested something "How about you girls and ladies be here for a good sleepover? I can sleep with Cynthia and Dawn if you all like. Don't you agree honey?"

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Yes!"

Through the rest of the day, the girls partied in the nude not even caring about some elderly men and young boys smugly walking by and seeing the occasion before them. They played games, watched movies and showed off sexy dances, some with Japanese, British and German music. At night, the ladies went to bed.

Johanna had gotten Cynthia and Dawn to sleep with her. "I guess that makes a good lover triangle." Johanna smiled.

Dawn touched her mother's nipples with glee. "Despite that you are my mother after all."

Cynthia embraced her girlfriend very sexually. "Do you dress as men a lot?"

Johanna pointed to herself then said "On occasions, maybe as a business man. A drag king if you like."

Dawn giggled. "You never cease to amaze women with your nudity."

Cynthia put the blanket to keep their breasts uncovered. "Normally guys keep their chests uncovered when they sleep, but on nights like this, mine can stay uncovered, when I like it."

Johanna sighed "Well..." then kissed her young daughter, then Cynthia "Good night girls."


End file.
